Save Me please?
by Koneko-chan-nya
Summary: Amuto! Amu and Ikuto are pretty happy, but what happens when Amu gets in serious trouble? Will Ikuto be able to save her in time? Or will it be too late? Will their love act as a healer? Or have the exact opposite effect?
1. Chapter 1

~~~Okay this is my first fanfic. I hope you guys like it!~~~

Ikuto and Amu FanFic

Save Me…

please?

**AMU'S POV**

I laughed lightly despite myself. I couldn't help it though, Ikuto always made me feel like this. He smirked at my reaction.

"So, Amu, do you?" He whispered into my ear, making me shiver. I lost track of what was happening. I could only focus enough to keep breathing.

"I'm sorry, what did you ask me again?" I managed.

He chuckled and moved his face so that the tips of our noses touch, "Silly girl, I asked if you wanted to go to the park with me later today," He smirked. That damn perverted…sexy smirk-WAIT! What am I thinking?! I felt the heat rise to my cheeks.

"Hmn…thinking something perverted, my little strawberry?" He leaned in a little more and I felt like my heart was going to burst, I was surprised he couldn't hear it. My face grew hotter and my stubborn character burst out.

"AS if! You're the pervert!" I yelled trying to push him away. He smirked again then he tilted my chin up slightly and crushed his lips to mine. I was stunned, then my body reacted on its own and I wrapped my arms around his neck in attempt to pull him closer. Although, to my disappointment, he pulled away as quickly as he came, smirking even more than before.

He chuckled again, "I'll take that as a yes,"

I was breathless. I didn't know how to respond, then it hit me, "I-I can't," I looked away.

He frowned and moved my head again so I had to look him in the eyes. He studied me for a moment.

"Why?" He finally asked, sadness mixed with his teasing tone.

I sighed, "I have something planned with Yaya and Utau,"

He sighed and pulled away from me and sat Indian-style at the end of my bed. I sat up and leaned against my head board.

"I'm sorry.." I mumbled.

He ran a hand through is hair and sighed again, "Nothing to be done about it. You already have plans," He shrugged it off. I hated disappointing him; I wanted him to only be happy. I leaned closer to him. He looked down at me in surprise. I placed my hands on both sides of his face.

"Hey, we can plan something else tomorrow. I would much rather go to the park with you than go dress shopping with Yaya and Utau. So don't frown, please?" I looked up at him with sweet eyes.

He smiled back down at me. He pulled me into a tight hug and kissed my head. I leaned my head into his shoulder.

"You know, I never thought there would come a day when you would actually want to choose me over clothes," He smirked again trying not to laugh.

I pulled away and crossed my arms over my chest, "Of course you would ruin the moment,"

He laughed and I frowned. Why did he always have to tease me?

I looked back over to him, still laughing, and asked my question aloud, "Why do you always tease me, Ikuto?"

He stopped laughing and looked at me, seemingly all serious now. He ran a hand through his hair again and sighed slowly, "Why do I tease you, huh? Well…" He leaned in so close I could feel his hot breath on my lips, "Hmm…maybe that's my perverted mind's way of showing you I love you," He kissed my lips slowly then pulled away again. Heat rose to my cheeks instantly.

**IKUTO'S POV**

"Hmm…maybe that's my perverted mind's way of showing you I love you," I mumbled then kissed her lips slowly for a short moment then pulled away. I watched as her face flushed. I lightly touched her cheek feeling the warmth. She leaned into my hand and I smiled.

Suddenly her phone on her desk beeped, but she didn't seem to notice as she placed her hand over mine. Her eyes seemed to smile at me as she leaned into me. As her lips connected to mine again her phone buzzed and shrilled with life. RIINNGG!

She froze and her lips moved away from mine and disappointment fell over me. She climbed off her bed and grabbed her phone.

"Hello?" She answered.

"Amu-chi! You were supposed to meet Yaya and Utau an hour ago!" A girly baby voice screamed through the phone. I'm pretty sure that's one of Amu's friends, the young and annoying one Yaya.

"AH! No way! I'm sorry! I'm on my way right now!"

I sat up all the way on her bed, Indian-style again.

"Mwah! Hurry up, Amu-chi!" The line disconnected. Amu slammed her phone shut and placed it back down on her desk and sighed. She walked over to her closet and grabbed a cute looking outfit. She laid it across her chair and slowly lifted the tank top she slept in over her head. All I could do was stare. She seemed to forget I was even there as she quickly changed, but once she slid down her shorts and was left in nothing but bra and panties I had to speak up.

"Hum…Amu, not that I don't enjoy the view, but you do realize you are changing right in front of me?" I informed her. She looked up at me in surprise and her face blushed fifty different shades of red.


	2. Chapter 2

~~~Okay guys! Here is chapter 2! That you for the reviews(even though I could barely understand them c:) and favorites! If i see that this becomes more popular I will try and update sooner c: I only uptated today cuz I'm such a nice person. /Not really I just so happened to have time LoLz/

A small surprised yelp slipped past her lips and I smirked. Suddenly something soft hit me in the face: a towel.

I went to pull it away but Amu yelled in protest, "No! Keep your eyes covered!"

I chuckled, "I could just close them, y'know?" I heard fabric rip and Amu curse under her breath. I smirked again, "Having trouble?"

THUMP! I moved the towel to see Amu on the floor, her legs all tangled in her skirt. She rubbed her butt and a small bruise seemed to be forming on her left leg. I grew serious and stood up. I walked to her and kneeled in front of her.

I held my hand out to her, "Are you okay? You didn't hurt yourself too much did you?" I looked at her with worried eyes.

She looked up to me, tears in the corner of her eyes. She grabbed my hand and I helped her up. She stumbled slightly and her leg buckled, "Oww…" She mumbled and winced. I carefully lifted her up and set her down on her bed. I grabbed her skirt off the floor. There was a tear down the side of it.

_If she wasn't in pain she probably faint at the sight of this _I thought. I smirked to myself then looked back to Amu, now rubbing the spot with the bruise. I walked over to her. I leaned in slowly, and then I bite the top of her ear. She screamed and grabbed her ear.

"Ikuto!" She yelled as I laughed.

"It got your mind off your leg right? Here let me help you get ready," I said before she could protest, "Do have other bottoms that match that top? Or do you need a whole new outfit?" Sarcasm was laced with my voice with the last few words. I held up her shirt but raised a brow at her. She was smiling at me ear to ear.

"What?" I asked.

She smiled, "Oh nothing," She nodded towards her closet, "Just grab an outfit from there,"

I nodded and turned towards here closet. I heard her giggling from behind me.

**AMU'S POV**

"Oh nothing," My smiled widened and I nodded to my closet, "Just grab an outfit from there," He nodded and turned around. A giggle escaped my lips. He could be so sweet sometimes, it was so cute! He is so cute. I think I really do love him.

I felt heat rush up to my cheeks again, for the millionth time today. I moved my legs and pain shot through my leg. I groaned. He turned back around instantly.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

I looked up at him, "Nothing, my leg is just kinda sore, that's all,"

He nodded and grabbed the first outfit his hands touched. I died. It was a black shirt with two cats on it cuddling with heart that said love above their heads. One navy blue cat, and one pink cat. I blushed the deepest shade of red possible. The outfit was completed with a white jean jacket and blue and pick checkered skirt.

"Is this okay?" Ikuto asked without even looking at it. I nodded. He walked back over to me and laid the outfit on the bed. That's when he finally looked at it and smirked, then he burst out laughing.

"Hey!" I protested, "I bought it thinking of you!" My blush deepened, if that was even possible. He slowly stopped laughing and wiped the tears out of his eyes.

"Oh…I'm sorry. I'm really glad that you were thinking of me though," He kissed my lips softly then pulled away. He picked up the shirt while holding back more laughter. He helped me put it on without me having to move too much.

"Can you stand?" He asked as he grabbed the skirt, worry spreading through his features. I nodded and pushed off the bed slowly. Luckily, I could, with slight pain in my leg, and I smiled at him. He smiled back and went on his knees. He gently lifted my left leg up slightly and pulled that side of the skirt. I stepped into the other side effortlessly.

He pulled the skirt most of the way but let me pull it up to my waist. Finally, I was dressed. Then something occurred to me. Ikuto has just seen me half naked this whole time. Ugh. When will I stop blushing?!

My phone rang again, but seemed to be louder this time. SHOOT! With all the trouble I had forgotten why I was even getting dressed in the first place. I ran to answer it, ignoring the pain in my leg.

"AMU! WHAT THE HELL? WHERE ARE YOU?! YAYA AND I HAVE ALREADY ATEN BREAKFAST!" Utau yelled into the phone. I sweat dropped.

"So sorry Utau! I was getting dressed but…I um…fell in the process…but I'm ready now! I will meet you guys in like five minutes okay?" I tried to explain.

"You better be here in two! Do you-" I hung up before she could blow my ear drums out. Ikuto raised an eyebrow at me.

"I take it Utau's pretty pissed?" He asked.

I nodded. He grabbed my purse of the desk. I looked at him confused.

"What are you doing?" He grabbed my phone and place it in the bag.

"Grab your jacket, I'll take you to the mall, much faster than walking, or running. I also don't want you to hurt your leg anymore," He smiled. I limped over to my bed and grabbed my jacket. Suddenly Ikuto picked me up bridal style with my purse over his shoulder. I giggled. He walked out to my balcony and closed the door/window behind him

"Yoru!" He commanded and the small cat-like chara appeared.

"Nya!" The chara responded and cat ears and tail popped onto Ikuto. I smiled at Yoru and thought of my charas. They were still all sleeping in their basket. With one quick movement Ikuto started leaping from roof-to-roof.


	3. Chapter 3

~~MERP! Thank you guyz for all the follows/favorites/reviews! I really appreciate them! And I hope this chapter answers any questions you guyz have\had. c: /Oh! BTW I changed my pen name to my nickname my friends gave me...(well not the -nya...) it was previously amuto4thewin, now it's Koneko-chan-nya. Okay I hope you guyz like this chapter! Thanks again for the reviews and stuff. c: 3~~

AMU'S POV

Ikuto landed softly on the ground outside the mall. His eyes and tail disappeared and he sat me gently on my feet. I smiled and he stood up next to me. He smiled back and kissed my forehead.

"This is where I take my leave. Later, Amu" He winked and started walking away. I yelled at him subconsciously.

"Wait, Ikuto!" I ran to him. He turned around and I slammed into him. I crushed my lips to his for a moment then slowly pulled away.

"See you tomorrow," I whispered and turned around before he could see the heat in my face. He chuckled lightly once, "See you tomorrow," Then he was gone. I walked inside the doors of the mall, terrified for what awaited me inside.

IKUTO'S POV

I smirked as I jumped onto the roof of the mall, the taste of Amu's lips still on mine. I smirked as I started to hop from roof-to-roof. My chara change really came in handy. I leaped forward and landed on the branch of a tree. I sat there enjoying the light breeze and my tail swayed with the wind and my ears twitched occasionally.

"That pink hair is what really amazed me. We have definantly have to get our hands on her," I heard a man say off in the distance. My head snapped up. _Pink hair? _The only girl I knew with pink hair was…AMU! I looked to where I heard the voice and saw to men walking and talking casually.

"Yes, agreed. The pinkette will be a great addition to our collection," One of the men agreed with the first with a smirk.

I glared at them then worry clouded my thoughts and I leaped from to tree to the nearest building and took off in the direction of the mall.

_Amu please be okay…_ I thought.

I hopped down in front of the doors to the mall, ignoring all the surprised stares. My ears and tail disappeared again as I swung open the door. I walked inside my eyes searching every corner for **_MY _**pinkette. If anyone touched her I would end them.

**AMU'S POV**

I sweat dropped at what Yaya held in front of me: a pair of pink cat ears.

"Amu-chi! I might forgive you if you get these AND wear them! Please! They would look so cut on you!" She jumped up and down childishly. I sighed. I turned to see Utau looking at a very pretty red dress that flowed to about just above the knee.

"It looks very pretty. Why don't you try it on?" I asked as I came up behind her. She smiled at me and grabbed the dress.

"I'll be back in a minute," Then she walked towards the dressing rooms. I smiled at her. After what seemed like years over her yelling at me she finally calmed down and we started shopping. I would have to thank Ikuto later, if it wasn't for him I wouldn't have gotten here as fast as I did.

"Ohh…Amu-chi is blushing again. Thinking about Ikuto-kun?" Yaya giggled.

"N-not really! I was just thinking that it's nice to just have fun like this," I blushed even more.

Yaya turned her head up, "Oh sure, Amu-chi," She giggled again. I groaned. Then I suddenly felt a hand cover my mouth with a cloth and I was dragged out of the store.

"Amu-chi?!" Yaya yelled, scared and confused. He protest was a waste of breath as the two men dragged me out of the mall.

"AMU! AMU!" Someone yelled as my eyes slowly closed. Unconscious or not I could recognize that voice anywhere. Ikuto. The darkness swallowed me and I blacked out.

**IKUTO'S POV**

I fell to the floor staring out the door, unable to move. It felt like my heart had been ripped out and tossed across the floor. Amu. That was the only thought in my mind. My happiness had just been dragged out from underneath me. _How could you let her go like that?!_ I screamed at myself.

Finally I managed to stand back up. I looked around and it appeared no one had noticed a single thing. I sighed and dashed out the doors with only one thought in mind: Save Amu.

I didn't know how I would go about saving her, I just knew I _HAD _to. If I had to give up my own life for hers, I would. I would do anything for her.

"Yoru! Chara Transform!" I commanded the small chara. He only nodded in response.

**YAYA'S POV**

"Utau-chan! Utau-chan!" I yelled as I ran back towards the changing rooms. Utau stood there looking at herself in the mirror(the red dress was gorgeous). She looked up at me, annoyed.

"What?" She yelled then looked back in the mirror.

"Amu-chi was kidnapped!" I cried.

She looked back at me with sharp eyes, "What?!" She crossed the space between us in one step. She shook my shoulders, "What happened? Why didn't you help her? Did you see what they looked like? Did you do anything?" She stopped shaking me and scoffed.

"As if, you probably just stood there frozen like the little baby you are," She ground her teeth and stepped into her changing stall and slammed the door behind her. I stared as her words rang through my mind. _You probably just stood there frozen like the little baby you are. _Tears fell down my cheeks and I frantically wiped them away, but it was no use, they kept coming anyway.

I sat down on the bench outside the changing rooms. I wrapped my arms around myself as the silent tears rolled down my cheeks.

_I'm so sorry, Amu-chi… _


	4. Chapter 4

~~~Hi guyz! Thank you guyz soooo much for the reviews! And I know Utau was mean to Yaya in the last chapter...it just kinda felt like what she would do in the heat of the moment! I hope you guyz like this chapter! c: /Please review-nya~~~

AMU'S POV

~~It's been about five hours since she was kidnapped~~

I slowly opened my eyes, still feeling very groggy. The room I sat in was all dark, except the small light coming from under the door on the other side of the room. I tired to move but found that my hands were bound. I looked around.

I was sitting in a very uncomfortable brown wooden chair with my hands tied to the arms. I also had duct tape across my mouth. I squirmed in the seat and tried to loosen the grip around my hands, but it was to no use. A soft, scared sigh slipped through the duct tape as a tear rolled down my cheek.

_Someone…please save me…_ I thought .

Suddenly the door swung open and light shined in the room. I winced and squinted my eyes. A man walked in and said nothing but leaned down and ripped the duct tape off my mouth. Then he pulled a knife out of his pocket. My eyes widened.

"What are y-" SLAP! The mans hand connected with my face. It hurt, a lot. I whimpered.

"Shut up, bitch!" He yelled and cut the ropes the bound my hands to the chair. I instantly tried to push him away and run, but he pushed me back into the chair. He held the knife to my throat and I froze.

"Now listen here, you little bitch, if you don't do what ever we say. And I mean WHATEVER. We will kill you," He smirked and pressed the knife into my throat a little more, drawing blood. I screamed at the pain.

He slapped me again on the same place, no doubt leaving a bruise, "I told you to shut up!"

He then picked me up out of the chair and placed me on my feet. He pushed me out the door, "Move," He commanded. I tried my best to ignore the pain and limped forward, terrified for what was to come next.

IKUTO'S POV

I collapsed onto the roof from exhaustion. I had been doing my best to follow Amu's scent all night. I was so tired, and starving, but all that didn't matter. What mattered now was saving Amu. I had too. She was the only thing that made me happy. My chara transform was undone from over use.

"Ikuto ~Nya! You have to rest some ~Nya! Please!" Yoru pleaded next to me.

My breathing was heavy, "Shut up!" I stood up again and chara change. It was all I could do now. I almost fell down but forced my self to keep moving on. I slowly picked up her scent again and took off in that direction.

It was stronger this time, she had to be closer. She had to be. Tears started rolling down my face and before I knew it I had fell onto the branch of a tree. I grabbed my chest feeling like I was going to die from the pain. All I could do was sit there as the tears fell.

_Amu I swear, I will save you. Because if you die, I die.._ I thought out to her.

UTAU'S POV

I sighed as I walked into my apartment. _Amu why did you have to let yourself get kidnapped? Why? _I thought. I was surprised as a tears spilled out of my eyes. I needed to focus on my up coming concert. I shouldn't be stressing about this.

_But Amu is your best friend, you know you are worried. You can't just toss her aside._ A little voice whispered inside my head. I shook my head. _No. I have to focus on the concert. _I sat down on my couch and brought my knees up to my chest.

_Stop it. You know that's not right. You have to help her. _I shook my head again. _NO. The concert! _I closed my eyes tightly. _Utau!_ The voice yelled. "Shut up! I know!" I yelled out loud. My voice cracked and I broke into tears.

After a few minutes of crying and worry I stood up. "I'm coming, Amu,"

AMU'S POV

I crossed my arms over my chest trying to stay warm. The man had led me outside and it was freezing. I had lost my jacket at the mall when the two men dragged me out of the mall. Suddenly the man stopped walking and pulled me in front of him with the rope he had tied to my hands to be able to drag me along.

I wanted to ask something, anything, but I feared getting hit again. Or worse. He grabbed a hand full of my hair and pulled me up close to his face. "Ow!" I yelled impulsively. He smirked and I expected him to hit me again.

"Y'know. You have such a pretty voice. Scream for me?" He asked but I knew I didn't have a choice in the matter as he pulled my hair harder. I refused to make a sound. He frowned and dropped my hair.

"You stupid little, worthless piece of shit bitch!" He slapped me so hard I saw stars and fell to the ground. I hit my head on the cement. He leaned his face close to mine and I felt a sharp pain on my cheek as he slid the knife down it slowly. I cried out. He slashed my face and I cried out again.

"I said scream, bitch! Scream for daddy!" He slashed my other cheek and I screamed. He laughed.

"Good girl," Then he kissed my lips. I froze. I felt him frown against my lips.

"Defiant are we?" He pressed the knife to my throat and I whimpered.

"Why are you doing this to me?" I cried. He smirked and whispered into my ear.

"Because you are my new pet in my collection. Those two men brought you here, for me. You should be honored that you were chosen, you see, only beautiful women can become my pets," He licked my ear and I lost it. I screamed and push him off me with all my might. If he caught me I would be dead, so I ran as hard and fast as I could for the door. I swung it open and dashed down the hall hoping that there would be another door. One that led to safety.

IKUTO'S POV

I stood in front of the building that Amu's scent had led me to. I was panting now. I fell to the ground. My chara change ended too. I needed to stop running. If I was going to save Amu I needed some strength back. After I sat in the tree as the pain to over I had fell asleep. Once I woke up I went into a dead run following Amu's sent.

It was a huge mistake. I should have slowed down. I'm going to pass out before I can do anything. Suddenly I heard a scream from inside the building. My head shot up.

"Amu!" I stood up and ran to the building. I chara transformed mid run. All exhaustion forgotten. _Amu, I __**will**__ save you. No matter what._


	5. Chapter 5

~~Hi guyz! Thanks a million for reviews/favorites/follows! It means a lot to know people actually like this! :) Hope you guyz like this chapter! Sorry for all the suspense! LoLz~~

AMU'S POV

I ran as fast as I could, never looking back. I heard running footsteps behind be, but that only made me run faster. Suddenly I was slammed into the wall. The man stared at with wild eyes.

"What did we tell you before? If you disobeyed us we would kill you. Did we not?!" The man yelled.

Tears flowed down my cheeks, "You did," I cried.

The man chuckled, "You're worthless anyway. No one will even care if you are gone. You little bitch," He laughed and pulled a gun out. Then pulled a knife out from his other pocket. My eyes widened in terror.

"Which one would you prefer? Getting your brains blown out? Or your throat slit?" He laughed darkly. I laughed. He raised a brow at me.

"I'm sorry. It's just, this whole time I have no say in anything and now you are asking how I want to die?" I giggled. His hand connect with my sore and bleeding cheek.

"How dare you laugh at me?!" He grounded his teeth.

I smirked, "I am going to die anyway right? I'm sorry I just…needed something to laugh at,"

He hit me again and I fell unconscious. I felt the ground slam underneath me. _Well that was stupid_… I thought. After a few moments I could open my eyes again. My eyes slowly opened and I heard two men arguing.

"Well if you hadn't let her get away from you this wouldn't have happened!" The man that had me pinned against the wall yelled.

"What?! How are you going to try and blame this on me?!" Yelled someone else. I think it the man that said I was his pet. I tried to sit up but pain surged through my left leg. I groaned despite my attempt to stay quiet. I frowned as the men both turned around to look at me.

"What?" Asked the man who called me his pet. I started at him and stayed silent. He stepped to me and pulled my up to my feet. I winced at the pain in my leg. He gripped my throat tightly and I choked.

"Do I need to repeat myself?" He asked harshly.

"M-m-my-" I couldn't speak. His grip on my throat was to strong.

He grabbed the others guys knife and held it to my stomach. I gasped. He smirked and cut a slit in my shirt. He then lightly grazed my skin, not cutting yet.

"I was considering keeping you alive, you know. I like your fire. It's so sexy," He smiled and leaned in closer to me, "Your sexy," Then he crushed his lips to mine again and I did the one thing I could think of: I kneed him in the groin. He pulled away and fell to the floor groaning and holding himself. I wasted no time and grabbed the knife that he dropped. My hands shook around the hilt. The other guy drew his gun again and aimed it my head.

IKUTO'S POV

I ran threw the door and ran down the hall. I started panting again and had to lean against the wall. My legs buckled and I fell to the floor. _No! I have to keep going! I'm so close! What if Amu's hurt?!_ I yelled at myself. Amu's name seemed to send a shock wave through me. I stood up and started walk down the hallway again. As I rounded the corner I nearly passed out at what I saw. Amu stood there, knife in hand, and seemed to be pretty badly injured. I almost ran right to her until I saw the man. He was pretty tall, maybe mid thirties, but all of that didn't matter. He had a gun pointed at Amu. **_MY_** Amu. I gritted my teeth.

"Well…I already know that a knife can't win against a gun…so," Amu dropped the knife. I stared at her. _What was she doing? Is she just giving up?_ I yelled in my mind. The man smirked.

"I should have known you would give up easily, you dumb bitch," He laughed and suddenly I couldn't take it anymore. I launched myself at the man with my metal claws pointed at him. I slashed his face and he fell. I smirked as I landed on my feet.

"Slash Claw!"

I looked back to Amu and smirked, "Sorry I didn't show up sooner, Amu,"

She smiled and ran to me. She fell onto me, it seemed unintentional though. I assessed her. Her face seemed to be pretty messed up and there was a small cut on her throat.

"Amu, how badly are you hurt?" I finally asked.

She shrugged, "Well I know my leg is a lot worse," She laughed but it sounded broken. I noticed tears rolling down her cheek. I pulled her in tightly and instantly the pain in my chest fell away. I had my Amu back, and I would never let her go again.

I heard the sound of a gun being picked up behind me. I looked back and saw a different man standing behind me. With his gun aimed right at the back of my head.

"Sorry, but she's mine," Then he fired.

~~Sorry it's so short! But this is all I have time for today. Gomen. Hope you guyz like it though! Bye! Please Review c: Koneko-chan~~


	6. Chapter 6

~~Okay so this chapter is a little longer to make up for the shortness of the last one. And the suspense/LoLz/ So I hope you guyz like this chapter. I have been trying to update almost every day because imma be kinda busy with school next week. Okay so I hope you guyz like this chapter. :) Please review~~

AMU'S POV

I looked up to the sound of a gun being picked up. My eyes widened. The man I had kicked had recovered and was standing up behind Ikutowith the gun pointed at Ikuto's head. My mind started spinning. _No. Not him. Please._ I thought. The man spoke and with his words I acted without thinking.

"Sorry, but she's mine," Then he pulled the trigger. I pushed Ikuto out of the way as fast as I could, not thinking. Sudden pain fell over me and I screamed out. The pain was to much. I blacked out.

IKUTO'S POV

I was suddenly pushed to the floor. I was stunned. What happened? One second I thought I was about to die, the next I was, still alive, on the ground. I heard a scream. _AMU?!_ I thought. I turned back towards her in surprise. _Did she push me out of the way_? I asked myself. Her eyes were wide with pain.

"Amu! Amu!" I yelled. She collapsed to the floor. I lunged forward to catch her. _No. No way. You cannot die on me now._

I held her close to me. I studied her, searching for the wound. The bullet seemed to hit her in the left half of her chest and passed through her. I picked up her lifeless body and set off at a dead run, headed for the hospital. I left behind me two scums of the world, one staring into oblivion at what he had done and the other passed out from blood life.

I ran as hard and fast as I could till I burst into the doors of the nearest hospital.

"Please! Someone help her!" I yelled. Nurse looked at me confused then hit and emergency button and ran to grab a stretcher. More help arrived in a few seconds. They took her out of my arms and rushed her away. I tried to follow but a nurse stopped me.

"Sorry, sir, but you can't be in there," She looked worried.

"Like hell I can't!" I yelled back. She nodded to what looked like security guards.

"If we have a problem we will have to ask you to leave. Now please, we will do everything we can," She gestured behind me to the waiting room. I turned around and sat against the wall right next to the room Amu was in. She sighed and walked away.

I hugged myself again, the pain in my chest unbearable. My eyes stung but it felt like my eyes refused to cry. The pain was too much. I had said I would never let her go again. I failed. I failed myself. I failed Amu. A tear rolled down my cheek slowly.

"I'm sorry, Amu," I whispered to myself. Suddenly my phone rang in my pocket. I pulled it out and ignored it. I had no one I wanted to talk to. They called again and I grew angry. I checked the caller ID and answered right before the last ring.

"What do you _want_, Utau?" My voice sounded dead. Well that was expected.

She didn't answer, "Well?!" I yelled. She cleared her throat.

"Um…well I was wondering if you knew what happened to Amu—" She continued to speak but I couldn't hear her. All I heard was Amu's name. It was like a thousand knifes shoved down my throat. I swallowed.

"I failed her…" I whispered.

"What?" Utau asked, totally confused.

"She's at the hospital, I brought her here," Then I hung up and more tears fell from my eyes.

I felt like I couldn't breath, the pain was just too much. _She had to be okay. She had to be. _I chanted to myself. It was all I could hold on to. If I lost her, I lost my only propose of life. My tears finally pulled choked sounds out of my throat. Someone kneeled in front of me. I looked up, face soaked with tears. It was a nurse. She looked at me with concern.

"You know, you should really go home, get some rest," She said and laid her hand on my knee. I frowned.

"My home is where ever she is, I will never leave her again," I said through my teeth. She sighed.

"Well at the very least, eat something," She looked at me with pleading eyes. I looked away.

"Whatever," I mumbled.

She sighed again and walked away. I sighed and leaned my head against the wall. I heard a girl squeal down the hall. I turned my head to look.

"Kyaa! Look! It's Hoshina Utau! Kyaa!" Some girl screamed. My eyes widened. _Utau?_

Then as if on queue, Utau rounded the corner, her eyes searching. I raised a brow at her as our eyes connected.

"Ikuto!" She yelled and ran to me. She fell onto me and I groaned. She pulled away instantly.

"What? Are you hurt?" He eyes scanned me. I shook my head.

"Nah, just a little sore and tired. If anyone's hurt it's A-" I choked on her name then I swallowed, "Amu.."

She looked at me with concern, "I heard she had been kidnapped yesterday. How did you manage to find her in that little of time?" She had worry written all over her. I just stared at her. I didn't need to explain, she knew me to well.

"You tracked her down, didn't you? All night?!" She asked but I could tell she already knew the answer.

"I started following her scent a few moments after I watched her be dragged out of the mall," My voice sounded broken. She wrapped her arms around me and whispered into my ear, "I'm sure she will be okay,"

"I hope your right," I mumbled into her hair.

"Umm… ?" A small voice asked from behind us. Utau and I looked up. Two small girls stood their eyes sparkling as the looked at us, or more so, Utau.

Utau looked annoyed, "What?" She barked. The girls looked shocked. I almost laughed.

"Umm…," The girl looked over to her friend and she continued for her, "We were just wondering if we could get your autograph? Please?" They both looked at Utau with puppy dog eyes. Utau frowned and looked at them like they were idiots, which they kind of were.

"Eh? Only idiots would ask a celebrity for an autograph at a hospital. Do you have no common sense? And you also interrupted me talking with family," She flipped her hair over her shoulder, "Idiots," She sighed.

The girls blushed and bowed, "We are terribly sorry, ," And they left. I laughed. Utau looked at me.

"What's so funny?" She asked. I shook my head and she shrugged. Then she looked at me.

"So what happened anyway?" She asked quietly, she seemed to be scared to hear the answer. I sighed and ran a hand through my hair.

"Well…long story short, Amu's scent led me to some building and I found her pretty messed up already with some guy pointing a gun at her," I choked up again and Utau's eyes widened, "I kind of lost it and used Slash Claw on him. I hugged Amu for a moment till some other guy I hadn't even noticed aimed the gun at my head. I don't really know how but when he fired Amu pushed me to the floor, I guess to save me, and ended up taking the blow instead. I then ran her here," I noticed silent tears had started to roll down my face. I looked back at Utau.

"What if she doesn't make it, Utau?! I cant live without her!" I cried. She looked at me in shock. I noted that I most likely seemed totally out of character, but I didn't care. Only Amu mattered.

She looked sad, "No. Don't say that. She will be fine," It seemed like she was trying to convince herself. A tear fell down her cheek. It broke my heart.

I tried my best to smile at her, "No, Utau, your right. She will be okay. We have to believe that," Yes. We would have to hold onto that hope. She wiped away her tears.

Suddenly the door of Amu's room opened and I shot up.

"Is she okay?!" I asked a man that seemed to be a doctor. He sighed and my heart sunk. _What does that mean? I don't think it's a good thing._

"She isn't in very good shape. We had to go into immediate surgery. She is very lucky she got here when she did. Any longer and she would have died," His voice was sad.

Well that made me feel a little better, "Does that mean she will be okay?" I asked.

He shook his head, "We don't know. We will have to wait and see if she recovers from the surgery. Time is our best friend right now," I sighed s his words pulsed throughout my head. _WAIT. WE DON'T KNOW. _I looked back up to the doctor.

"Can we see her?" I asked. He shook his head.

"I don't think that would be a good idea, she needs to rest so she can recover," He looked at me with sad eyes.

I breathed out through clenched teeth. I started to speak but Utau cut in before I could.

"Please, sir. At least let him see her. He is the one that brought her here. Without him she would have died. Please," She looked at him with big pleading eyes. Finally, finally, the doctor nodded.

"I guess so, but only because you saved her. Go on in. Both of you," He smiled and turned and walked away. I looked back to Utau.

"Thank you," She smiled and opened the door.

"No problem," She swung the door open and gestured me inside.


	7. Chapter 7

~~ Hi guyz! I'm almost finished with this one I think there will be only one more chapter after this one. Sad I know. Thanks a million for all the reviews! Hope you guyz like this chapter!~~

AMU'S POV

My body felt weak and cold. I couldn't open my eyes. _What happened?_ I thought. I slowly remembered being shot. _Well I was still alive… wasn't I? _I tried moving but felt a great pain in my chest and my leg was numb. I couldn't really do much at all. I heard the door open and close.

"Utau, you look for me and tell me how bad she looks," A voice said. _Utau? Wait Utau's here?! _I asked myself. I heard her reply in a low voice.

"She looks fine, Ikuto. I promise, open your eyes," She sighed.

_IKUTO?!_ My body flinched at the sound of his name. _I CAN'T BELIVE I DIDN'T RECOGNIZE HIS VOICE! I'M AN IDIOT! _ I yelled at myself. I heard footsteps walk over to the side of my bed. I heard the chair move closer and felt someone hold my hand. A smile crept on to my face, even though I couldn't see who it was, I knew exactly who it was. However, it hurt to smile, and I didn't want anymore pain than I already had. Aw what the hell. My smile widened. This warmth had been gone for far too long and there was no way I would ever let go of it again.

IKUTO'S POV

A smile spread across her face as I held her and I couldn't help but smile back. To feel this warmth again made my heart swell. The feeling of her pulse made tears of joy fall down my face. The only thing that seemed to exist in that moment was her.

"Ikuto? Ikuto? Ikuto?" Utau called my name. I looked up at her in surprise. She had pulled up a chair on the other side of Amu's bed.

"What?" I asked. She sighed in annoyance.

"I have been calling your name for like two minutes, Y'know?" She rolled her eyes.

I frowned, "Oh…I'm sorry. What do you want?" I asked.

She stood, "I'm going to grab something to eat want anything?"

I thought for a moment, "Taiyaki, please," She nodded and left. I looked back to Amu. Her smile seemed to have widened. I laughed lightly to myself. I'm guessing she can hear us.

AMU'S POV

I smiled more at what I heard. "_Taiyaki, eh?"_ I mumbled. Ikuto's hand squeezed my hand harder.

"Yes, Taiyaki, I thought you could hear us," He mumbled to me. I tried to open my eyes, to be able to his face. I was so tired though and all the effort did was make me even more exhausted. I groaned in annoyance.

Ikuto rubbed my head, "No, please don't strain yourself. You need to rest. It's okay, I'll still be here when you wake," I could hear the smile in his voice. With those words I gave into the sweet painless darkness of sleep.

UTAU'S POV

I walked back into the room with Ikuto's chocolate flavored taiyaki in hand. I smiled at the scene before me. Ikuto was rubbing Amu's head with one hand and holding her hand with the other. I heard light snores coming from Amu. I walked over to Ikuto and held out the bag to him. He didn't notice.

"Here," I held the bag in front of his face. He looked at it and smiled. He removed his hand from her head and took the bag.

"Thanks," He mumbled. I nodded and sat back down in my chair. I yawned and rubbed my temples. He looked over at me with concern.

"Don't you have a concert in two days? If you are tired you need to go home and get some rest. Its fine," He smiled kindly at me. I shook my head stubbornly.

"No, I want to be here for her," I yawned again despite my protest.

"Utau, its fine. Really. I'm going to stay with here. You go home and rest," He said defiantly.

"No, I wa- " He cut me off.

"Utau." Was all he said. I sighed.

I stood and walked closer to Amu. I squeezed her.

"Ja Ne, Amu," I giggled. I walked around to Ikuto and hugged him.

"I will swing by tomorrow before my rehearsal," Then I opened the door and walked out, a smile on my face.

IKUTO'S POV

I sighed with exhaustion once Utau left. I really needed to get some rest myself. I pulled the taiyaki out of the bag one handed, not wanting to let go of Amu's hand. I bite the tail off and chewed slowly, my thoughts spinning around in my head. So Amu, when not sleeping, could hear us and even mumble words. However, she seemed to not have enough energy to open her eyes.

~~FLASHBACK~~

"Taiyaki, eh?" Amu suddenly mumbled and my heart skipped a beat. Her voice echoed in my head. I smiled at her and squeezed her hand.

"Yes, taiyaki. I thought you could her us,"

She tried to force her eyes open. I could tell that it only hurt her.

~~END FLASHBACK~~

Amu shifted in her sleep. I watched her intently. She groaned and moved back how she was originally. I looked at her with worry, she was uncomfortable. A nurse walked in then and looked surprised to see me.

"Who let you in here?" She asked, annoyed. I looked at her with a straight face.

"A doctor," I answered flatly. She looked like she didn't believe me for a second.

"Well, whatever, you have to leave. Now," She gestured out the door.

I scoffed, "Like hell I have to leave,"

She crossed her arms, "Only family can stay over night. I highly doubt that you are related,"

I smiled, "Not by blood, but by love," I smirked. She rolled her eyes.

"Fine. But only tonight," She said through her teeth. She walked over to Amu's bed and checked her IVs. She smiled a little.

"She looks to be progress in heath a lot faster now. Before we weren't sure if she would survive," She looked at me and smiled, "Maybe all sleeping beauty needed was her knight in shining armor," Then she left. I smiled to myself. I leaned back in the chair, the nurses words echoing in my head, I fell asleep with a smile on my face.

~~Kawaii I hope. Thanks again *beams* Bye!-Koneko~chan~~


	8. Chapter 8THE END!

~~Okay guyz! This is it! The last chapter! Thank you so much for all the reviews, all the follower, and all the favorites! I hope you guyz liked this! I really do! It's sad that it over I know! Thank you again!~~

AMU'S POV

The warmth of the sun woke me up. I smiled and stretched a little, able to move a lot more today. I wiggled my fingers and felt Ikuto's warm hand still in mine. My smile widen. I felt his hand twitch and assumed he was awake.

"Wakey, wakey, my princess," He chuckled as if remembering something funny. I smiled again.

"Morning," I felt him lean in closer to me and kiss my lips passionately. I kissed him back as much as I could. He smirked against my lips.

"I was hoping for sleeping beauty moment, Y'know?" He chuckled again. Then he kissed me again, hungrier. My eyes slowly fluttered open._FINALLY._ I thought. I smiled at him and his eyes widened.

"Amu?! You can open your eyes?" He seemed to glow with happiness. I nodded.

"Obviously, idiot," I laughed, it felt so good to laugh. It felt so good to be able to see him again, to feel him.

"I'm glad your feeling better," He smiled.

I smiled back at him, "Thank you,"

He looked at me, confused, "For what?"

I smirked, "For saving me,"

He smirked back. He kissed me again slowly then pulled back suddenly. I was confused.

He chuckled, "Your welcome, my sleeping beauty,"

I rolled my eyes and reached my arm up and pulled his lips back to mine and kissed him passionately. We stayed like that for a long moment as we fell into our **_OWN_** fairytale.

**THE END. c:**

~~The end...hmm... I hope you guyz liked it! It's short I know but this is how I wanted to end it from the beginning. AMUTO4EVER! Haha! Okay guyz! BYE! ~Koneko-chan 3(heart if doesnt show)


	9. AUTHOR'S NOTE:SEQUEL?

~~NOT A CHAPTER! AUTHOR'S NOTE!~~

Okay guyz...So I have decided to ask you guyz what you think. My friend is trying to convince me to make a sequel for this. I don't know if I want to or not. So I am asking you guyz if I should. If I see enough people want me to then I will :) If not then I will just do something else when I have time. I dont know when that will be, sadly. So if you guyz want me to do a sequel, let me know! Okay! I gtg. Bye! ~Koneko-chan


	10. Decision on Sequel!

Okay guyz. This should make a lot of you happy! /and my friend/ I am making a sequel for this! yes! I have decided to! I'm not really sure how soon though. I am so glad that you guyz all liked this story so much! Imma trying and start the sequel when I can(busy with skool stuff right now) and get it posted! Thanks again so much for all the reviews/follows/favorites! Love them all! Okay bye you guyz! Hope to post soon! ~Koneko-chan :)


End file.
